Midnight Rain
by Remery
Summary: Ryoko, Kouji, Takuya, Tommy, JP, Zoey, & Kouchi have all entered the digital world in different ways, though their destiny is the same. Kouji x OC
1. The Digital World

You sat looking out the large window of the second story house. All you could see was rain, and even more rain. It was a really boring day, especially since it was a Sunday. You yawned and turned over onto your back to look at the clock. It read 5:40 pm, you sighed, you were literally dying of boredom. Your parents were out on a two month cruise and the maids didn't come until Tuesday, you were basically alone. "Ugggh! Stupid clock!" you said throwing it into your closet and slamming the door. You went back to the window and your cellphone rang. Riiiing!... Riiiiing!... "Ugh" you groaned picking it up. You looked at the screen and saw "Would you like to start?" "Huh? Start what?" you asked aloud but pressed yes anyway. "Ryoko Takada" "What the--!" you yelled dropping the phone "Its time to decide your destiny" "What?" you asked picking the phone up "Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station". You checked the time on your phone, it was 5:41 "Oh! I'll never make it!" you yelled grabbing your book bag and keys. You rand outside, locked the door, and ran as fast as you could to Downtown Shibuya. You checked your phone again and it said 5:43. That meant you only had two minutes left and you panicked.

You ran into the station with one minute to spare, got yourself a ticket and jumped onto the train. There you saw Takuya, he was one of your friends from school. "Hey Takuya!" you yelled running over to him "Hey Ryoko" he glanced at your phone "No way! You got a message too?" "Yup" "That's awesome. Now we can face our destiny together!" he said hugging you. "Transfer to the 6:00 westward train" both your phones said. You both screamed as you saw the time on some man's watch. You both ran to the doors and waited for them to open. "Hurry up stupid doors!" Takuya yelled pounding on them. Though the second he did, the doors opened and he fell out. You burst out laughing as he got up and grabbed your hand. "There's no time to lose!" he said as you both ran but then stopped "Where do we go??" you asked as a boy with black hair walked passed you. You couldn't help but stare at him. "Hey maybe he knows!" Takuya said snapping you out of your trance as he ran after him "Wait for me!!" you yelled running after Takuya.

You both ran until you saw him go into an elevator. It was about to close as you and Takuya jumped into it. You landed on your face and Takuya landed on top of you on his butt. Holy heck, he's heavy! He got off and u sat up and rubbed your head. "Hey did you get a message too?" Takuya asked the black haired boy "Hmph" was all he said as he turned away How rude! "You know, you could at least answer me!" he said as the elevator started going down. It went below floor B2, which was the lowest you could go. "Hmm?" you stood up and looked through the glass. The doors opened and you saw some kids and what looked like trains. "Oooh cool" you said happily "It's up to you now, which one will you choose?" the phone asked. You looked around but couldn't decide. The boy with the black hair ran out of the elevator as Takuya ran after him. At exactly 6:00 the trains started to close. "Wait for me!!" you yelled running to a random train. It started moving and you freaked out and ran after it. You were in the track team so you could run pretty fast so you caught up with it. But when you tried to grab onto the rail, your hand slipped. Crap! You thought it was over until someone grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the train. You fell onto your face again. "Itai..." you whispered rubbing your head. You turned around and saw the gut from before "Thank you" you said "Hnn" was his response "Im Ryoko" you said extending your hand "Kouji" he said carelessly not taking your hand. You frowned and sat on one of the seats. You looked down and sighed. "So you came here because of the message, right?" Kouji asked. You lifted your head up and said "Yea..." he looked at you and you put your head down. You sighed and then the train began to speed up. You fall backwards and hit your head again. And Kouji hit the wall next to you. You could have sworn you saw something, but shrugged it off. Your phone turned into a black and dark purple device that looked sortof like a Game Boy Advance SP, but with a much smaller screen and without the hinges to close it. "Welcome to the Digital World Ryoko. This is your D-Tector" Wait Digital what??

Then you saw some cute little ghost looking creatures press up against the windows. "Cool! Ghosts!" you yelled running to the window. It propped itself onto the glass and made a scary face, you giggled and made a scarier one making it run away. The doors then opened and you ran to the door. You saw some strange looking creatures gathering around the door.

You tried to walk out but tripped on air and fell. As you fell you felt Kouji grab your arm and pull you back up. "Thank you Kouji" you said happily making him blush a little and turn around "It was nothing". You jumped into the pile of creatures and they ran away. You learned from the Trailmon that you were at the Fire Terminal and that those were Digimon.  
Kouji began to walk the opposite direction that you were in and you panicked. You didn't like being alone, especially in a place you didn't know. "Uuum Kouji?" you asked walking up beside him "Hnn" "Can I, err, well, can I umm go with you?" you asked "Whatever. Just don't get in my way" he said "Oh thank you Koujji" you said as you two walked off


	2. Lobomon, Warrior of Light

You and Kouji walked around the Fire Terminal for a while. You had been going in circles and were now lost. You looked around and asked "Ummm...which way do we go now?". Then Kouji's D-Tector showed a map with a red dot on it. "Ooh! Is that a treasure map? Lemme see!" you said taking it away from him "Its not a treasure map. Its a map to get us out of here" he said taking it back "Aw! I wanted to find a treasure" you said "Deal with it" "Hmph" you pouted and continued to follow the "treasure map" as you called it. It led you and Kouji into a forest. "Wow this place is so pretty" you said looking at some flowers. You decided to smell one but the second you did a digimon popped up and you two bumped heads. "Owie. Oh are you OK?" you asked the digimon "I'm fine. I'm Floramon. It's nice to meet you" it said "It's nice to meet you too. Oh well I have to get going. See ya Floramon" you said as you both waved good bye. _Hm Where could Kouji be_

_  
--Kouji's POV--  
_  
You walked through some trees and checked your D-Tector. You were really close to get your spirit. You snickered at the fact that Ryoko thought it was a treasure map. Speaking of her, you looked behind you to see her talking with a plant digimon. _Well at least she won't get in my way_ You looked down and saw some sort of underground cave and there were two kids being chased by some digimon that looked like puffballs with ears. "Really! You don't want to eat me!! I haven't bathed in a week!!" the _coughfatcough_ chubby kid yelled as a younger boy hung onto his leg crying "Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die!!"

--Normal POV--

You looked around, but couldn't find Kouji anywhere. You looked around again and saw him standing near the entrance to something. You ran over to him, but tripped and ended up bumping into him. Causing both of you to fall into this huge hole in the cave. You managed to grab onto the edge and grab a hold of Kouji's hand. "This is quite uncomfortable. Hey dude in the jumpsuit!" you yelled. He looked down at you and got hearts in his eyes. "Yes my Angel" he said "Err yea, can you pull me up?" you said as he did and you pulled Kouji up "Sorry about that Kouji" you said scratching your head. "Whatever" he said as the fluff balls started moving toward you. Your D-Tector glowed and said ."Pagumon. The Dark type Digimon." "Aw! They're so cute!" you said as you hugged one. Apparently it didn't like you and it bit you. You frowned and put it down. Kouji tried to fight them to make them stop attacking the two kids and in the end made all the Pagumon evolve to a Raremon. "That looks so disgusting" you said backing away. The Raremon looked at you and threw an Acid Bomb at you. You screamed and ducked making it hit the wall. There was a sizzling sound and there was a huge hole in the wall.

You looked back at the Raremon and it threw another Acid Bomb at you and this time you moved out of the way, but it still hit your arm a bit. "Well this sucks" you said clutching your arm. It moved closer to you making you back up until you were about to fall into the hole. "This is what you get for hugging me you brat!" it yelled as it tried another Acid Bomb, but this time it stopped after it got hit by a rock.

You looked in the direction of the rock and saw Takuya!! and some other kids that you didn't know. _Wow. I thought I'd never see him again_ "Get away from my best friend!" he yelled throwing another rock. But unfortunately his bad aim made the rock hit your injured arm "What was that for!!" you yelled "Sorry!!" You clutched your arm tighter and Kouji ran over to you to see if you were OK. The Raremon threw another attack and both of you fell into the hole. _Wow I didn't think I'd die so early_ You thought as you clung to Kouji for dear life.

_--Takuya's POV--_

You watched as Ryoko and the black haired kid fell into the hole. You kept trying to spirit evolve into Agunimon but you couldn't. "Takuya! Do something!" Zoe yelled "I'm trying!". You still couldn't spirit evolve, that's when you saw a white light coming from the hole. "What's that?" Neemon asked "Oh wow". Then a digimon came out of the hole holding Ryoko. "That's Lobomon. The Legendary warrior of Light!" Bokomon said as Lobomon put you down. "Ryoko!!" Takuya yelled as he ran over to you. You were still conscious which was good, but you were bleeding from where the Raremon injured you."It's OK Takuya I'm fine" you said as you saw Lobomon defeat Raremon and get the fractal code. The he digivolved back to himself. You ran up to him and said "Yea, I wanna thank you for all you've done for me, I'm really sorry I'm such a burden" and then walked off "I'll be fine on my own so I'll just try and get back home". You walked through the crowd of people and walked outside. There you saw the Floramon you met earlier. "Are you OK?" she asked "Yea I just got hurt" you said "I'll be fine" as you walked with the Floramon through the woods. "Wait Ryoko!" Zoe yelled as you turned around "I'm Zoe and I'd really appreciate it if you stay" she said "We need another girl to keep these boys in line. And it would be a shame if you just left without making some new friends. So what do you say?" she asked "Well if you put it that way" you said "Great! I'm sure we'll be best friends!" she replied pulling you back to the group. "Ryoko! You came back to me!!" Takuya and the chubby kid yelled tackling you in a hug. "By the way Angel you can call my J.P" the chubby kid said holding your hand "Well it's very nice to meet you J.P" you said with a smile as he fainted "I'm Tommy!" the little boy said "Hi Tommy, I'm Ryoko, but you can call me Ryo or Yoko, whichever you prefer" you said with a smile as he hugged your leg. You leaned down and patted him on the head. _Well at least I've made some new friends_


	3. Suzumemon

You decided to go with Takuya's group because Kouji left without you. What a jerk! Well you spent a few days with them and so far everyone had a spirit except for you. Takuya had Agunimon, Zoe had Kazemon, J.P had Beetlemon, Tommy had Kumamon, and Kouji had Lobomon. You had...nothing.  
You hit the ground with a thud next to Takuya "And Stay Out!!" the owner of the restaurant yelled after throwing you out. "Come back when you have money!" he said "But we do have money!" Zoe said showing him some money and he shut the door in her face. "Zoe, that's not money" Bokomon said "We used the currency called bits" he continued (Saiyoko: It is really called bit. Check the Digimon games) "Oh..." she said "Well I'm still hungry!" Takuya whined "Then lets go" you said as you walked through the town. You saw a sign that said "HEROES WANTED. FREE FOOD" "Hey Takuya look at this!" you yelled as he ran over to you "Free food!" he and JP yelled. You looked around the corner and saw some KaratsukeNumemon. "Err we're heroes" you said and they smiled.  
You guys were hiding in a bush and the trailmon came along. The KaratsukeNumemon tied a rope to it and pulled the cart you where in onto the tracks. They explained everything that happened and then you got to their home. "Um, mr Numemon. How do we get up there?" you asked as they threw skirt, but you didn't care because you had shorts under under it just in case someone coughJPcough wanted to look up your skirt. Takuya went first and then you went. While you were half way up you heard a slap sound and looked down to see Zoe yelling at JP. You went up until Takuya reached the Numemon's house. "Hey Takuya wai--" you were cut off by him getting hit on the head with a pole/stick.

"Hey what's the big idea! Oh it's you" he said as you squeezed next to Takuya to see what was going on. You saw..Kouji!! "Hi Kouji" you said jumping into the house. The second you did though, you fell to the side onto Kouji and then Takuya fell in front of you, then everyone else fell on him which made him fall on you. You looked like sardines, until JP rolled off Tommy. Poor Tommy you thought getting off of Kouji. "It's time to eat!!" the Numemon said as they brought out what looked like cabbage/lettuce. You picked one up and examined it as everyone looked at you "Jeeze! I'll try it ok" you said as you took a bite. "Woot! It's like, pizza!" you said as you continued to eat it. Zoe got one that tasted like steak, JP got one that tasted like a hot dog, Tommy one that tasted like ice cream and Takuya got one that tasted like asparagus. "Hmm Asparagus!!" Takuya said. You all looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I like asparagus" he said "ooookay"  
"Ok well Grumblemon has all the women right around here" he said pointing it out on a map "We'll have to get in and out quickly" "How do we get up there?" you asked "We're the Legendary Warriors! We'll find a way" Takuya said "Did you just say Legendary Warriors?" one of the Numemon said "Yea" you replied as they huddled up in a group to discuss something. "Well time to go to bed!" the Numemon said. You guys couldn't exactly sleep in the beds, so you had to sleep on leaves. You got up and walked to a part of the house, where you could lay down and look and the stars through the door. You saw a shooting star, and made a wish that you could get your spirit soon and fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning and tried to stretch but couldn't. You looked down and saw you were hanging from a cliff about 500 feet down. You screamed making Takuya and Kouji wake up. "Takuya!! Do something!! You know I hate heights!!" you said crying anime tears. Kouji sweat dropped and Takuya panicked. "I see you're awake" the Numemon said as you looked up. "Hey!! Let me down right now!!" you yelled "Sorry, but no can do. We're going to trade you for our women" he said. "Well this can't get any worse" Takuya said as you heard grumbling from a cave that was right near you. "Me spirit want!" Grumblemon yelled as he came out. You stared at it like it was some sort of disease. "Ewww!! What the hell is that?!" _Its almost as ugly as JP!! No offence_ "Shut lady up" he said as he got his axe "Grumblemon! Give us back our women and we'll give you your allies" Numemon said "These allies not are mine" he said. At that point you yelled "Why would we ever want to join him?" and then Grumblemon threw the axe and it cut the rope that held you up and you fell. You decided it was time to panic as you tried to free your arms so you could hold onto something. That didn't work so you kept on falling...

_--Takuya's POV--_  
Grumblemon threw his axe and it cut the rope that held Ryoko up. You tried to untie yourself but couldn't. Grumblemon's axe was still in the air and Kouji leaned forward so it would cut the rope that held him up and he spirit evolved into Lobomon. The Numemon untied you all and you yelled "Kouji! You get Ryoko, I'll deal with Grumblemon". He nodded and jumped down.

--Normal POV--  
You were bored, you still hadn't hit the bottom of the pit. _Oh no! What if this place doesn't have a bottom to it?!_ you thought and panicked, again. Eventually, you hit something. "Ouch" you mumbled as you got up. It was too dark to see so you just stayed there until you saw a light. It was multicolored, and for a while, hurt your eyes. You walked toward it and your D-Tector glowed. You reached for it, but since your hands were still tied, it fell onto the floor. You looked at it and it was all glowy-like n whatnot._Wow! Did I just get my spirit?_ and you spirit evolved to Suzumemon.

You saw another light and Lobomon jumped in front of you making you fall backwards. He picked you up even after you protested and jumped all the way up. Within a minute, you where back on the surface. Everyone else was fighting Grumblemon, but failing miserably. "Spirit Excalibur" you yelled taking out you sword and slashing Grumblemon in half with it. He didn't get destroyed though, he got his axe and aimed it toward the mountain. It uncovered the fractal code and he absorbed it. "Uh oh" you said as he digivolved. It began to rain as the mountain fell apart. You, Kumamon, Lobomon, and Agunimon fell through a hole in the mountain. You de-digivolved and Tommy grabbed onto you. You kept falling for a while _Why is it always me who has to fall into things?! Why!!_


End file.
